MSG: Fight for Earth
by Lodis lord
Summary: (Complete) Grudges are settled, and conflicts are resolved, but who is the Victor? R
1. Federal Secret

Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me.

The Neo Zeon forces slowly descend toward earth, with the Argama behind them. Several Endra class ships break off from the main fleet to exert their control over portions of the earth. Not wanting to waste manpower, the Federation allows them to do whatever they like while the A.E.U.G. still fight against them.

Chapter1: Federal Seceret.

Scion was currently stationed at the Federation base in Frisco, Texas. They were working on nothing as usual, and they were under strict orders to do nothing. Scion wore a normal federation uniform with a few medals. He had short brown hair, that brought out his light blue eyes.

Damon, his best friend was restricted to guard duty. Damon was wearing a federation uniform, but the most notable thing was his large Afro. He wore several gold chains around his neck.

"Yo fool what you doin?" he was jamming to some hard rap! "Man turn that crap off," Scion replied. The sound was extremely loud. "What I can't hear ya?" Damon played with his thick hair.

"Captain Lu isn't gonna be happy," Scion threw the radio to the ground causing it to shatter to pieces. "White boy you owe me 20 bucks, which means you owe me some cheese," Damon gripped him by the neck.

"Get off!" he shoved the big black man away.

"Why you trippin?" Damon was getting hot with his attitude. "I'm about to quit the federation, and join the A.E.U.G." he was heading into the base's hangar. "Why? You got everything you could ever want, you work close to ya family," Damon said. "Man didn't you hear? They plan to give Haman Side 3," Scion shouted. "I Know you lyin," Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The Federation can't give in to her demands," Scion pouted.

A fleet of three Endra ships was attacking a federation base in Oklahoma.

Colonel Caldor sat on the bridge of his ship. He wore a very dark green Zeon uniform that clashed with his long red hair. "Where is Lieutenant Emmett?" he asked. "His Zaku III is fighting off GM II units directly under our ship," An operator reported.

"Bring it up on video," Caldor sat with a dark smirk on his face.

The White Zaku III was easily devastating the Federation. He fought with his beam saber slicing here and there killing each enemy in sight. "Tell him to get inside the base interior of the base, I need the information disk," Caldor ordered.

Emmett emerged from the cockpit of his mobile suit. He wore a blue Zeon uniform with a long black cape. He wore a black helmet/ Mask. It covered the upper part of his face. On the top of his helmet he had a silver moon crest.

A few No Zeon soldiers followed him on foot! "We are after an information disk!" he burst in a door shooting insanely! He struck a few soldiers while his men gave him cover fire.

Damon and Scion were resting in their chambers when a girl came in. she wore a creamy white Federation uniform. Her long black hair seemed to sparkle.

"The Oklahoma base is under attack!" she shouted.

"What? No way!" Scion cried.

"Neo Zeon ain't it!" Damon said.

"Yes, and that base is very close to this position," She said. "Mia, is Captain Lu back?" Scion asked. "Yes, he's mobilizing our forces for battle," she replied.

"I thought we were under orders to do nothing," Scion said. "Well the captain is going against those orders," She said. "Are we going to Oklahoma?" Damon asked. "No, we are going to wait here," She said.

Captain Lu followed here in; he was dressed in federation uniform with a hat. He was a Japanese man from the looks of it. "The Oklahoma base has fallen," he said.

"Do we know the enemy objectives?" Mia asked. "They had stole some very important files, they will more than likely be heading here. The other part of those files are here," Lu stated. "Files? What kind of files?" Damon asked.

"They are secret files, but it's better if I told you. The Generals wanted to build a super weapon to use against Axis. It's the Nuclear Cannon," he said.

"Nuclear cannon," Mia was shocked to hear of such a thing.

"IT fire's nuclear energy directly towards the enemy. They must have spies working within the federation for them to learn about such a weapon. No matter what, we have to fight them, and retrieve the data," Lu pointed out.

"How do the other soldiers feel about fighting?" Scion asked. "They have been given the choice to leave or fight. Some have left and others have stayed. We'll see. For the time being get some rest," Lu and Mia left.

They were now walking down a long corridor. "We were really going to use a Nuclear Cannon," she said. Her eyes were fixed upon the captain.

"Not we, but the Generals. I'm beginning to see what the Zeon mean about the federation being corrupt," Lu said. "Has the federation always been like this?" she asked.

"When General Revil was around things were different, but when he and his supporters died, the corrupt officials took over," Lu remembered the days of General Revil.

Caldor's fleet was heading into Texas. "Nice performance," Caldor said. "Thank you sir," Emmett accepted the compliment the best he could. "I have the specs for the inside of the weapon, and I have my crew of scientist working on it now, but we need the second bit of data to complete it," Caldor glared at Emmett.

"What is this weapon going to be?" Emmett asked. "Caldor narrowed his eyes at this question. "It's a weapon that will give our forces total control over the weaning Federation. It will make our enemies space dust before us," Caldor smirked.

"Colonel we are nearing the Federation base," an operator pointed out.

"Really, deploy the mobile suits," Caldor ordered. "I'll join the battle," Emmett said.

Alarms sounded all over the base! "They are here!" Lu cried!

"Captain we only have 3 mobile suits!" Mia reported. "What?" he asked, "Soldiers have taken them," she said, "how many ships do we have left?" Lu asked. "One Alexandria class ship," She said. "Damn the stupid Federation! The number of soldiers we have left?" He said. "About twenty or thirty," Was the answer.

3 soldiers ran in with 2 being Damon and Scion. The other was a white male with short blonde hair. "Ensign Damon, Scion, and Tyler reporting for duty," They said as if they rehearsed.

"It appears we have more deserters than expected. You will have to pilot the three GM II units in the hangar. This base will definitely fall so we have evacuate to the Alexandria," Lu waved his hand as a sign for them to go out.

The three pilots ran off to do as they were ordered.

"Damon get your Afro out of the way!" Tyler pushed the massive lump of hair to the side. "Hey dog, don't touch my afro!" Damon cried defensively.

The base began to rock heavily!

"Where are the enemies?" Emmett wondered. "Listen homes, we just go in and take what we need,'" Miguel said. Miguel wore a normal Zeon uniform that matched with his green hair. "That's a bit rash don't you think," Emmett said.

"No essay, I just want to get this over with besides we got plenty of men at our disposal," Miguel stated.

"Send in the Dom Tropens," Emmett said. "Just send them all in," Miguel said.

They sky was filled with Neo Zeon mobile suits!

They were moving closer to the base when one of them exploded! "What was that?" Miguel wondered.

Three GM II units appeared; "Ain't none of you Zeeks gettin what you want!" Damon fired several beams from his beam rifle! They took out one mobile suit each.

"That one is good," Miguel said. "Let's see what the others can do," Emmett said.

"Let's see what they can do," Tyler said. His GM II launched into the heart of the mobile suits and fired random blasts from his beam rifle!

Emmett and Miguel split to avoid the attack!

Scion reserved his beam ammo and attacked with his beam saber! He cut one Zaku in half while dodging gunfire from another.

"This could turn out to be interesting," Emmett's White Zaku III attacked with it's beam saber, but Scion was able to block with his!

"What are you after?" Scion asked. "I think you know!" Emmett answered.

Damon was shooting at Miguel's Zssa, but he missed each time. "Damn! What kind of Mobile suit is that?" He said. "It's called the Zssa! Don't forget it! Now watch it's awesome power!" Miguel fired off a set off missiles!

Damon swerved here and there, but was hit by a couple. "_Shoot! That suit seems more like a demolition type," he thought._

Lu and Mia had made it to the Alexandria with the rest of the crew. "Every one is here!" she reported. "I forgot the disk," Lu said. The base began to collapse.

Large chunks were falling from the roof.

"Sir we can't go back for it now," She said. "I gathered as much. Maybe the collapse will destroy it. Charge the main cannon so we can blow a hole in the roof. This should save us from the falling wreckage," Lu said.

Emmett's Zaku III was fast, so fast that it was able to keep up with Scion's GM II. "Your suit is fast!" he swung his beam saber again, but Emmett was able to block again.

"You can't just attack," Emmett reeled back then jabbed forward!

His beam saber penetrated the left Shoulder of Scion's mobile suit.

"I can't move my arm!" Scion shouted.

"Now to finish you!" Emmett went in for the finishing blow, but a large blast emerged from the base and destroyed half of the Zaku III! "Miguel I'm pulling back!" Emmett cried reluctantly!

The Alexandria moved began to move out. "Tell them to cover our retreat," Lu ordered. "Yes sir," Mia cried.

"Who was that pilot?" Scion asked. "That was Emmett, your worst enemy," Miguel answered while firing his missiles at the GM II!

"The Zssa is a strong mobile suit!" Damon appeared behind the Zssa and cut off one of it's rocket launchers! The minor explosion damaged his mobile suit forcing him to retreat!

"Listen homes! I'll get you for that!" Miguel cried!

Emmett rushed backs to the bridge of the Endra. "Why have you returned empty handed?" Caldor asked. "That Alexandria ship destroyed my mobile suit," Emmett said. "They know too much, but I don't want my hole fleet to follow them. Contact Miguel's ship and tell him to follow them," Caldor ordered.

"What about the disk?" Emmett asked. "Don't worry, I've sent Aishia on reconnaissance to retrieve the disk from that base, While it's on my mind, you should join Miguel and follow them," Caldor said. "Yes sir," Emmett saluted his commanding officer and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aishia and her unit sifted through the rubble hoping to find what she was looking for. She wore a pink Zeon uniform that matched her pink hair.

"I have to find it," She said. "I have some thing," a female soldier said. She had dark brown hair that frizzled in multiple directions. She held a disk in her hand.

"Good work Soris," Aishia said.

To be continued.


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me.

Caldor now has all the data he needs to create an all powerful weapon, but it would be pure irony if he used it against the Federation for it was their secret weapon.

Chapter2: Escape

The Alexandria was flying away at top speed. "Captain, that Neo Zeon ship is following us at a fast rate," Mia said. "Hmm, I wonder why they are still pursing?" Lu said.

Damon had his Afro tied nicely above his head. "Man that thing looks like crap," Tyler said.

"Hey buddy I could easily load you up, son I'd make a pencil out of you with my gun," Damon reached for his weapon.

"They probably have the weapon they need to take care of us," scion said.

"No, that can't be true. I thought it was gone," Mia said.

"I don' t think so, they wouldn't be following us if they thought we didn't know it or have something," Lu was panting.

"Miguel you are in charge so what are you going to do?" Emmett asked. "Well let me think about it?" he turned away thinking to himself. "We have 10 mobile suits excluding yours so I say we just attack!" he said.

"Why don't you use strategy? You are a very rash fool," Emmett said.

"Watch out there homes, I bust a cap in your arse essay. Think about it. The time it takes to plan this and that, they'll be long gone, so chill homes. I know you wanna get back at them for damaging your mobile suit," the Mexican man flashed a toothy smile.

"I'll be going out then," Emmett walked off.

"I'll support you from the rear," Miguel said.

Two mobile suits emerged from the Endra! It was a white Zaku III, and a Yellow Zssa.

"Sir they've released some mobile suits," Mia said.

Captain Lu turned his glance at the 3 pilots, "I believe you two know what's required," he said.

They quickly rose up to get to their mobile suits.

In moment's three GM II units were standing on the Alexandria.

"Here we go," Scion jumped off the Ship shooting at the white Zaku!

"You again," Emmett flanked to the left to dodge the attack!

Damon and Tyler shot at the Zssa!

"I get two mobile suits," Miguel attacked with his missiles!

"Those things are deadly!" Damon twisted several times to dodge the attack!

Tyler was unlucky enough to be caught in the explosion!

It appeared that he was killed, but he came through the smoke slightly damaged.

"It will take more than that to kill me!" Tyler retaliated with fire from his beam cannon!

"Hey kid, what makes you think you can fight against me?" Emmett sliced into the beam saber.

"You must be an ace!" Scion cried!

"I'm glad you noticed," Emmett jabbed with his beam saber, and missed because Scion had thrust upward to escape the attack.

Miguel's Zssa fired off a series of scattered missiles, but he missed again! "Stop moving around you idiots!" He cried!

Damon and Tyler circled around the Zssa shooting at it here and there!

"This guy only likes to shoot!" Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, he's an easy target!" Tyler agreed.

"Emmett pull back! We'll get them next time!" Miguel cried!

The Zssa was retreating for no apparent reason!

"That fool! I can't work under such an idiot!" Emmett retreated from battle.

"This was easy, what were they trying to do?" Scion said.

"Those guys are punks, I'd whip they butt, but they run away all the time," Damon said.

"Nigga please!" Tyler cried.

"What was that? I know you just didn't say that!" Damon cried!

"Chill out!" Scion cried.

Caldor walked through the laboratory on his ship, Aishia and Soris walked behind, but not beside him.

"That disk was exactly what I need," he said.

"Why are we going to use this weapon?" Aishia said.

Caldor came to a sudden halt. He turned around to look at her.

"You don't understand our purpose," He said.

"I'm afraid not," she replied.

He let out a long sigh before speaking. "The Federation is giving Haman everything she requests. Soon they will take action against us. This weapon was meant for us, but now it has fallen in our hands. If they should attempt to go against us they will meet certain defeat," He said

Aishia had a feeling in her mind that he was lying, but she said nothing. "Does Lady Haman know that you are doing this?" she choked out!

"Must you question everything I say?" Caldor grew impatient with her questioning.

"If it helps, I understand," Soris said.

"Good that makes two of us," Caldor said.

Professor Canton tapped Caldor on the shoulder. He was a fat man with gray hair and a matching mustache. "The Core Reactor has been completed to fit the specifications," he said.

"Excellent, things are progressing faster than I would have it," Caldor smirked sinisterly, much to Aishia's displeasure.

Captain Lu and the crew were eating lunch in the dinner room. The cooking crew had fried some chicken, and made salad.

"I love me some chicken!" Damon chewed away like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't all black people?" Tyler asked playfully.

"Whigger please," Damon replied.

There was a loud uproar of laughter in the room.

"You guys are the best," Mia said.

Everyone was enjoying their meal except Scion.

"I guess I'm the only one taking this seriously. The Neo Zeon have a weapon they can use against us, but we are sitting her laughing like fools," Scion stated.

"We are going to the nearest Federation base to get reinforcements," Lu directed his glance at Scion.

Miguel was standing in the hangar waiting for his Zssa to be refueled. "Those punks made a fool of me, but I'll point my anger somewhere else," he said.

"What did you have in mind?" Emmett asked.

"What city are we flying over?" he asked.

"We are flying over Plano, Texas," a soldier said.

"Deploy four Gaza-C units tell them to attack the city. This will make them stop," Miguel said.

"I see you actually thought this out a little bit, but it's still rash if you are going to attack civilians," Emmett said.

"Why aren't you suiting up?" Miguel ignored his previous statement.

"To attack civilians goes against what I stand for. Besides I'd be as hasty as you are," answered.

"You can't say no to me," Miguel cried!

"Fine then, I'll go but I won't fight," Emmett said.

"You! Never mind! Are those Gaza units airborne?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the nearest soldier answered.

The enemy mobile suits fired on buildings!

The Zssa lead the attack!

As usual three GM II units attacked!

"They are trying to get us to stop by attacking the people, how despicable!" Scion easily shot down one Gaza-c unit!

"I'll teach to mess with me!" Miguel attacked with his missiles! They scattered to hit them!

"Damn! That guy is getting nervous," Damon said.

The remaining three Gaza circled them shooting recklessly on purpose!

"Quit attacking the civilians!" Tyler shot one through the cockpit!

"They are picking us off like we are nothing!" a Zeon pilot said.

"Attack!" Miguel shouted1

Damon and Tyler shot down the remaining Gaza-c!

"Hey Zssa pilot you are the only one left!" Scion said.

"That must be the enemy commander," Tyler said.

"Let's get'em!" Damon fired off several beams from his beam rifle!

The Zssa dashed left then right to avoid the attacks! "Try my missiles on for size!" he shot off more missiles than before!

His attack severely crippled the city!

When the smoke cleared the enemy was gone.

"That coward, he always runs," Damon said.

"What are we gonna do about him? He'll keep coming after us until we beat him,'" tyler said.

"Man look at this mess, that guy killed a lot of people," Scion pointed out all of the damage. There was fire mixed in with smoke. The streets were littered with the corpses of the dead.

"The Neo Zeon make me sick," He said.


	3. Desperate Battle

Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me.

With everything in his hands Caldor focus's on completion of this new weapon, while Miguel prepares another attack on the Alexandria. The Federation still hasn't lifted a finger against the Neo Zeon.

Chapter3: Desperate Battle.

Caldor was meeting with Miguel over a video screen. "Sir, I need more mobile suits to destroy the Alexandria. Those essays keep getting the upper hand on us," Miguel said.

Caldor sighed. "What's this I hear about you attacking civilians? You wasted our manpower on that. I can't allow that, you will have to use the resources at your disposal to deal with them. In fact I'm giving Lieutenant Emmett command over you. I have important things to do so don't bother me with failure," Caldor ended the transmission.

"He gave you control! Listen homes! I don't care what Caldor says, you won't be giving me orders," Miguel said.

"Do what you like, this ship is heading for a head on collusion course with the Alexandria, so I give you command over the troops, but I will act independently," Emmett said.

"Thanks homes! I won't let you down!" Miguel left the room to get suited up.

"_I hope I'll be rid of you soon," Emmett thought._

The Alexandria turned around to do battle with the enemy. "I'm tired of that ship tailing us so we'll take care of them now, prepare to fire the main cannons and launch the mobiles suits!" Lu cried.

"Scion Remus launching now!" his GM II soared through the sky.

"Damon Waynes launching now!" his GM II followed after Scion.

"Tyler Chase launching now!" he was the last to launch!

"Captain our mobile suits have launched, but the enemy still have theirs on reserve," Mia said.

"What could they be up to? Normally they would rush out and attack us with no plans, tell our guys to stay away from the enemy ship," Lu tried to study their plans.

"So they truly have three mobile suits," Miguel said.

"They are good pilots," Emmett patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't send out any mobile suits yet. Fire at their ship!" Miguel ordered.

"I'll go out in my Zaku III, and act as an independent decoy," Emmett said.

He power walked to the hangar by passing all saluting soldiers. "Everyone is working hard for that fool. We probably won't win, but I only care about facing that boy in a good battle," Emmett was thinking of Scion, but didn't know his name.

The two ships were shooting at each other, but their weapons were not very effective.

"What are we suppose to do if the don't send out their mobile suits?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry, they will," Scion said.

"Here it comes!" Damon saw the white Zaku III flying through the sky!

"I'll lure them away from their ship so Miguel can carry out his weak plan!" Emmett fired on the three GMs causing them to scatter!

"They underestimate us!" Tyler countered with beam fire of his own, but the enemy dodged the attacks!

"That guy's mine!" Scion cried.

"What makes you think so?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry about it?" was the answer.

"_The one that tosses aside his beam rifle is my enemy!" Emmett thought._

"Captain Lu they are fighting near the bridge," Mia cried.

"Tell those idiots to get away from the bridge!" he ordered.

"Sir the enemy is moving closer to us," an operator said.

"What are they trying to do?" Lu wondered.

"Sir they aren't even shooting their main weapons," Mia said.

"I think they are trying to get aboard our ship! Pull away immediately!" Lu cried!

The White Zaku flew in their fire just to provoke them!

"That guy is trying to show off!" Tyler cried.

"Hey, they should get a real kick out of this," Emmett dropped a few grenades toward the Alexandria.

"You bastard!" Damon threw himself in front of the grenades taking the full brunt of the explosions!

"Damon you alright?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Damon's GM was badly damaged.

"Enough child's play," Emmett tossed away his rifle and attacked with his beam saber!

Tyler was about to catch it, but Scion interfered with his beam saber to protect his friend.

"You're the one I'm after boy! What's your name?" Emmett asked. His Zaku pointed at Scion's GM II.

"Scion…now what's yours?" scion retorted.

"My name is Emmett learn that," he swung his beam saber at Scion, but he purposely missed.

"What in the hell are you trying to do?" Scion dodged the rapid sword attacks!

"All mobile suits are to launch onto the Alexandria! Lieutenant Emmett has graciously decided to sacrifice himself for us! We'll destroy them essays! Miguel Launching!" His Zssa rocketed onto the Alexandria causing the ship to quake!

Several Gaza-c launched from the Endra and landed on the Alexandria!

"They are on us!" Mia cried!

"Damn! Call back Damon and Tyler! Scion's fighting with that White Zaku III!" Lu shouted.

"Man those guys are attacking the ship!" Damon fired his beam rifle at them and hit a few!

"Don't shoot at them! You might hit the ship!" Tyler pulled the beam rifle away from his comrade!

"Dumb white boy!" Damon thrust into a Gaza-c knocking it off!

"Hey homes you won't be taking my glory!" Miguel rushed at him wielding a beam saber!

"Hey Mexican! That ain't how I fight!" Damon nervous caught the wrist of the Zssa!

A Gaza was sneaking up on Damon from behind. "Stupid Feddie!" the pilot aimed his rifle at the GM.

"Don't fight dirty!" Tyler's GM II swooped in with his beam saber and shoved it into the cockpit killing the pilot!

Miguel and Damon struggled over the beam saber, but they seemed evenly matched!

Scion managed to take the offense against Emmett, but he missed or his attack was blocked, which forced him to go on the defense again!

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Scion asked.

Emmett reeled to the left to avoid the beam saber offensive.

"That's a stupid question! I try to accomplish victory at any cost!" Emmett grappled onto the GM.

They dipped downward in a spiral.

"This'll finish you!" Emmett cried!

"Not a chance!" Scion attacked with his vulcans blowing off the Zaku's head.

"Oh crap!" Emmett realized his folly!

"Now eat this!" Scion cut into the side of the cockpit!

The mobile suit hit the ground hard!

"This can't be! Me beaten by a weak pilot beat me!" Emmett jumped from the suit before it exploded!

Emmett looked up in the sky, "Miguel this battle is up to you," he said.

Tyler continued to pummel the enemy with a couple of slashes from his beam saber.

Miguel knocked Damon over the edge, but he held on! "You won't get rid of me that easily!" He attacked with his vulcans! They hit the Zssa's head causing Miguel to flop backwards.

"Listen homes, you can't hurt me," Miguel launched every single missile he had in his arsenal!

"Damon!" Tyler tossed his suit into the attack!

"Tyler!" Damon shouted!

The battered GM fell from the sky and slammed into the ground hard.

Damon dropped to the ground and got out of his cockpit to check on his friend.

Tyler was badly bruised, and her was breathing slowly.

"Damon…. It looks like the black guy doesn't die first this time…" he stifled a smile before letting go.

Damon Roared!

"I shot down one of those essays, now there's two more," Miguel landed nearby.

"You're proud of your self," scion landed behind him.

"Actually I am," Miguel replied.

"I beat that Emmett guy, so you're the only left," Scion said.

"Thanks, you did me a favor by killing that Fool," Miguel smirked.

"He got away," Scion uttered.

"Oh no! That masked fool is somewhere laughing at me…" Miguel thought it out.

"He's not the one you should be worrying about," Damon let his Afro hang out as he climbed back into the cockpit of his GM II.

"So two on one, that's alright with me," Miguel said arrogantly.

"Wrong, you'll be fighting me," Damon punched the Zssa in the head!

"Eat missiles!" Miguel pressed the buttons for launch, but soon realized he used them on Tyler's GM II.

Damon raised up his Beam Saber. "For Tyler!" he swung down, and cut the Zssa down the center.

"How! I," the Zssa exploded in a brilliant light!

The whole crew honored Tyler in funeral.

Damon held back his tears, but the girls cried the hardest.

"Sleep on white boy," Damon stifled a smile before looking into the sky.

"He was our friend," Mia sniffled.

"We'll miss you," Scion uttered still refraining from the tears.

"Rest in Heaven," Lu stated.

Emmett had returned to the bridge of the Endra.

"Whew I can't believe that pilot got the better of me," he muttered.

"Lieutenant we have some bad news, Commander Miguel perished in battle," a soldier stated.

"_Then that's all you were capable of. Oh well," he thought._

"Poor Miguel, he'll be missed," Emmett said.

"You are the leader so what are we to do?" a soldier asked.

"We have no more mobile suits, that last attack took all of our men. What is the position of the Alexandria?" He asked.

"They landed nearby, but they are not moving at all," was the answer.

"I see. We'll have to rejoin Caldor's fleet, by now I'm sure that secret weapon is finished perhaps we'll get to see it in action.


	4. Plan of Action

Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me.

Captain Lu's crew lost Tyler in their last battle, but their bond is much stronger now. Caldor's forces are on the brink of completing their secret weapon.

Chapter4: Plan of Action.

Lu's crew had arrived at the Federation base stationed in Waxahachie. They were greeted by General Inou, he was and older man, but looked as if he were in his thirties.

Inou's uniform was decorated with medals that signified his abilities. He had brow, nicely cut hair.

"Captain Lu, what brings you here?" he asked with a friendly tone.

"Don't play like you don't know!" Lu's voiced echoed throughout the base.

"Captain must you act this way?" Inou asked.

"The Neo Zeon have it, we can't sit around and do nothing. Give me some military support so we can't face the enemy," Lu said.

"I can't do that," Inou said nervously.

"Cause you guys gave into Haman," Scion said.

"We don't look at it that way, we see it as a way of bargain, and safely avoiding war," Inou responded.

"What about the A.E.U.G? They are fighting Neo Zeon with all they have," Scion said.

"Lu do your soldiers always question their superiors?" Inou narrowed his glance toward Scion.

"With all do respect sir, you know what that weapon can do. Knowing the Zeon, they will attack Jaburo. It's a Zeon soldier's dream to crush that base," Lu said.

"Lu…"Inou sulked.

"Inou… That weapon could very well spell the end of this planet," Lu said.

Inou sighed. "I'll see what I can arrange. In the mean time have your crew get some rest," Inou walked away.

Caldor's men were putting the final touches on the nuclear cannon.

The large Weapon was built onto Caldor's Ship. It had been painted green, and bore the Neo Zeon emblem.

"Ladies, look at that beautiful weapon," Caldor had Aishia and Soris looking at it.

"It is magnificent," Soris said.

"What do you think Aishia?" Dr. Canton asked.

"I still want to know what we'll be using it for," She said.

"Why do you still doubt my intentions?" Caldor was getting angry.

"That's my nature," she replied.

"The Federation will be like pudding before the might of this weapon," Soris said.

"_Hmph. The whole world," Caldor thought._

"How does that thing work?" Aishia asked.

"It's quite simple actually, it will fire pure nuclear energy, and will easily wipe out anything it touches," Canton said apparently proud of his work.

"Nicely put," they turned to see Emmett.

"You've returned," Caldor said.

"Miguel perished in battle though," he replied.

"He was an impulsive fool," Caldor said.

"What about those Federation people?" Soris asked.

"They got away from us, so I can honestly say they are going to attack us," Emmett said.

"If they bring a fleet, they will be the perfect test subjects," Caldor said.

Inou and Lu were meeting in map room.

"It is as you say, Neo Zeon is planning to use it against Jaburo, but there isn't much I can do. I can only give you two more Alexandria class ships," Inou said.

"What about mobile suits?" Lu asked.

"I can afford you 20, and the new Gundam we have produced," Inou said.

"Gundam," Lu said.

The Gundam appeared on the screen. It was white with blue paint on the chest. It heavily resembled Zeta, but it couldn't change to mobile armor.

"That is the Rx-34 or you can call it the Miska Gundam," Inou said.

Mia, Damon, and Scion were eating in the mess hall. "It sure is lame with out Tyler. I don't have none cracking black jokes to make me laugh," Damon said.

"I thought you hated them," Mia said.

"I laughed at'em," Damon countered.

"I hear we have a spy in the Zeon," Scion said.

"No way," Damon said.

"Yes way, it's a girl," Scion said.

"Has she reported some good information?" Mia asked.

"Not exactly, her last report said they would be moving to attack Jaburo, and that we'd have to act fast if we want to prevent any drastic effects.

"We have a report coming in now," soldier said.

The screen was static filled, but there was an outline of a person.

"This is agent A, this will be my final report. Caldor is moving his fleet tonight. It's now or never. Get everything ready because they are on the move. I'll do my best to get the Key away from Caldor, but it won't be easy. I'll be meeting you in a Jamru Fin, the Fastest mobile suit we have, gotta go!" the screen went completely black.

"That means we have to do our duty," Inou said. "What do you mean?" Scion asked.

"Listen up, Captain Lu is in charge of this mission. You must intercept that fleet. Go now and rescue agent A. Do whatever you have to get rid of the weapon," Inou said his piece before leaving.

"Scion you pilot the new Gundam get use to it now, while we are leaving," Lu said.

"Awesome!" Scion was excited about the mobile suit.

"Mia I'll be expecting precise intelligence, people this could be our final battle," Scion said.


	5. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me.

Preparations are made, but the final outcome is undecided.

Chapter5: Betrayal

Aishia, Canton, and Soris were watching a simulation of a battle in which the nuclear cannon was used.

With one blast, it destroyed more than half of the Federation and A.E.U.G.

"That is a horrible weapon," Aishia said.

"Nonsense… that is top notch technology," Canton said.

"I think it would be beneficial to the cause," Soris said.

A soldier came in.

"Lady Soris, Colonel Caldor says for you to bring him the key," he said.

Soris flashed Aishia a conceited smile. "It looks like I'm the perfect soldier," she said.

She rushed the hangar and launched in her Jamru Fin.

"It looks like she was the defector, it looks like I owe you a coke, destroy the Jamru Fin prototype" Caldor said.

Emmett smirked at this gesture. "I'll go after her in the Doven Wolf," Emmett said.

Caldor turned to a Soldier; "Deploy 50 mobile suits to go after her. Bring that key back at all cost," he ordered.

Lu's fleet was heading toward Caldor's fleet at light speed. "Captain, an unknown mobile suit is heading our way at a fast pace!" Mia cried.

" Holy crap! 50 mobile suits are following it!" Damon exclaimed.

"50!" they cried in unison!

"We only have 22… that's overkill," Scion said.

"Well we're screwed," Damon said.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Get out there!" Lu ordered.

"Emmett Launching!" his Doven Wolf Speed past his allies! "Soris, I was on to you from the very beginning!" Emmett fired the Left hand to grapple onto the ankle of the Jamru Fin!

"Let go of me!" she cried!

The Doven Wolf fired it's beam at the mobile suit! "You should have pretended to be loyal for a little bit longer." Emmett smirked.

From his battleship, Caldor watched the battle. "Caldor what's going on?" Aishia asked.

"Soris was a traitor, and we are going to execute her once we get the key," Caldor answered, but also noticed that she didn't address him with his rank.

"Colonel! A Federation fleet is about to intercept our forces!" a soldier cried.

"What? Verify that!" he cried!

"They are moving fast coming in from the north," was the answer.

"Our forces will be caught by surprise!" Caldor cried.

"Sir I suggest sending out another 50 to reinforce our current soldiers," Aishia said.

"Do as she says! Inform Lieutenant Emmett of what's going on," Caldor shouted

Back on the battlefield, Emmett sent shock waves through his claws to shock the Jamru Fin.

Soris cried out in pain.

"Lt. Emmett Federation forces incoming from the north!"

"Already!" Emmett looked to the side to see several GM units attacking his team.

"My people are her,e" Soris attacked with the Jamru Fin's lasers, which caused the Doven Wolf to release it's hold.

"I won't leave until you give me the Key!" Emmett cried.

As usual, his White Doven Wolf stood out over the rest of the Neo Zeon forces.

The sun was going down at a fast rate.

"Emmett!" Scion attacked with Miska's vulcans.

"A Gundam!" Emmett grappled onto both the Jamru fin, and the Gundam.

"What's this?" Scion didn't know what was going on.

"Taste the true power of my mobiles suit!" Emmett sent an electrical surge that shocked them.

"It's the Claws!" Soris cried.

"Are you agent A?" Scion asked.

"Yes I am, please save me!" She cried.

"I'll let you go if you give me that key," Emmett said

"Don't do it!" Scion cried.

Damon had his handful with Zeon mobile suits. "They are coming from everywhere!" he cried.

Captain Lu and his crew watched the battle with anxiety, "Captain they have sent in a larger fleet!" Mia shouted.

"Where is agent A?" Lu asked.

"Scion's fighting to save her," Mia replied.

"Tell the Alexandria ships to fire at the enemy to make room for our forces!" Lu said.

!he sky lit up with explosions while Emmett dragged the Gundam and the Jamru Fin into the water. Soris opened the cockpit to leave, but the Doven Wolf caught her.

"Get way from her!" Scion used Miska's Mega Beam saber to destroy the Doven wolf's Left claw, but it didn't matter for Emmett had got the Key away from Soris.

"Scion you think you've won, but I regret to tell you that I have the key, which means this is the end!" he escaped with the key.

"Oh no he has it!" Soris shouted.

The Miska Gundam flew after him, but the sky was filled with mobile suits battling, and he couldn't see the White Doven Wolf.

"Push through!" Scion revealed his beam cannon.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" Damon asked.

"Just watch!" He fired.

The yellow energy engulfed dozens of Neo Zeon mobile suits.

"Heck yeah! Now we got the upper hand!" Damon cheered.

"It doesn't matter, they have the key," Soris said with a gloomy expression.

Neo Zeon hastly prepared to fire the nuclear cannon. Caldor placed the key in it's specified socket. "Fire now!" he ordered.

His ship let loose a large blast!

"Holy crap!" Damon grabbed the Gundam and they fell into the water.

The blast obliterated Zeon and Federation suits alike.

It struck one Alexandria ship destroying it instantly.

"That heat is so intense!" Mia cried.

Their ship was in danger of being wiped out.

The beam generated a tremendous amount of heat.

the sky was filled with smoke as chunks of mobile suits rained down.

"What the heck just happened?" Damon wondered.

"Caldor fired the weapon…." Soris said.

"We have to see if everyone is alright," Scion said.

To be continued


	6. Prelude to the End

Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me.

Everyone saw first hand the power of the nuclear cannon, but that power has to be controlled.

Chapter6: Prelude to the End

"Look at that awesome power!" Caldor exclaimed.

"You took out a lot of our own men," Aishia said.

Caldor pointed a gun at her.

"You will question me no more," he said.

"Colonel, the enemy is regrouping for another attack. You should address the soldiers for the on coming battle," Emmett said.

"You are right," Caldor said.

"I'm going to suit up," Emmett said.

"Canton I'm leaving you in charge of the Nuclear Cannon, if you need me I'll be in the hangar," Caldor said.

Caldor still had about 40 soldiers with mobile suits under his command. Most of them were assembled in the Hangar.

"My dear dear soldiers. Don't let what just happen scare you. I fired it out of desperation. I have blown the Federation to space dust, but they are still here! They are knocking at our door asking for more destruction! History shows us that we are the destined ones who will find our utopia on this earth! No one will stop us! Our path is tried and true! Go forth and march victoriously! Destiny is on our side! Sieg Zeon!" he cried!

"_He's got a way with words, but it will take more than words to in this battle. Out of desperation comes determination. He underestimate's the Federation, but I'll win this battle and live here on earth," Emmett thought._

Soldiers were preparing for what could be their final battle. Each of them gloriously Chanting Sieg Zeon!

"Captain Lu we have lost most of our army," Mia reported.

"I can see that. Now our problem has just gotten worse. They used their weapon and they could easily use it again," Lu said.

"What are we to do now?" Scion asked.

"Go bust up some Zeon butt," Damon said.

"We gotta be realistic, the next shot could be the end of us all," Scion said.

He foresaw the earth being attacked by this weapon, and destroying it! He kept those visions to himself though.

"I know that," Damon replied.

"Much worse is the fact that they showed no disregard for their own allies," Scion said.

" Scion, our fate rest's on your hands. You have to use your beam cannon to destroy that thing," Lu said.

"We don't have time for talk, they have launched the remnants of their fleet," Mia said.

"This could be our final battle, lets not go down in a blaze of glory!" Lu declared.

"Scion Launching!"

"Damon Launching!"

They launched followed by a handful of other GM II units!

Emmett's white Doven Wolf led the Neo Zeon into battle!

"Gundam you are my enemy!" the claw grappled onto the shoulder of the Miska Gundam!

"Not the same tricks!" Scion sliced at the claw causing it to retract!

"I'll avenge my Zaku III!" he fired off beams from his Doven Wolf1

The Miska Gundam tried to avoid them, but they were too rapid!

"I'm sick of you!" Damon attacked his Doven Wolf from behind, but missed!

"Don't interfere!" The extending claw caught Damon's GM, and its other claw caught hold of Damon's GM. "This will teach you your place!" Emmett sent shocked his enemy!

"Arg!" Damon cried out in pain!

"Now taste this!" Emmett held the Doven wolf's Particle cannon. It glowed yellow from forming the energy inside! "Here have it!" Emmett unleashed the attack!

"My damn GM II can't move!" Damon could only look on as his unit was hit by the explosive energy!

It hit the ground hard, but he was now able to move! The twin claws had returned to their owner!

"You like using cheap tactics, but they won't work on me!" Scion swirled in ready to destroy Emmett, but his mobile suit was too fast!

"Scion answer me this, why do you fight?" Emmett asked.

"What?"

"Why do you fight?" Emmett asked.

They latched onto each other! Each exerting force upon the other in hopes of winning their little scuffle.

"I fight to defend the earth, and to protect the people I care for! I fight to defend the earth from my enemy!" Scion was breathing heavily!

"Funny, but who is your enemy? Is it me? Is it Neo Zeon? Is it the Federation? Who!" Emmett cried! He was doing his best to escape the vulcans assault!

"What are you saying?" Scion reeled back from the Doven Wolf's laser attacks.

"I just want to live on earth in peace! I was born here and I wish to die here!" Emmett retreated!

"Comeback here!" scion blasted several mobile suits to get to him, but he couldn't! "Nooo!" scion Zoomed in after him!

"Man where you goin?" Damon shouted, but he received no answer!

"Where is the Miska Gundam going?" Soris asked.

"He's not responding!" Mia said.

"Scion I hope ain't deserting or defecting," Lu said.

"Wait, he's heading for the nuclear cannon," Soris said.

"Of course, he's going to us the beam cannon," Lu thought

"Colonel Caldor! The enemy Gundam has broken through our frontlines! He's bypassed second defense!" A soldier said.

"He's coming for us!" another soldier cried out!

"Gundam… I thought the A.E.U.G. were the only ones to have Gundams," Canton said.

"Well now, where is Emmett's location?" Caldor asked.

"Unknown," was the reply.

"Interesting…he thinks he can take out the cannon, well I have some bad news. Tell Aishia to fire the cannon again, but aim for the Gundam," Caldor said.

"I'll do it," Canton said.

Scion searched far and wide for the Doven wolf, but he was unable to find it, but the cannon was right before him.

"Well I'll take out that weapon of hate personification," He aimed his beam cannon, but soon noticed that it was also preparing to fire, I'll get you before you get me!" he discharged all that he had at the cannon!

The golden yellow energy struck causing a massive explosion!

"We're all dead!" an operator cried!

"Watch!" Caldor commanded.

Sure enough, a large multicolored laser emerged from the smoke! "I can't get away from it!" Scion's mobile suit was caught in the blast of the nuclear explosion!

"You can't die in an unfitting manner!" claws from the Doven Wolf pulled him out of the way.

"You saved me…" Scion was panting heavily!

"I am to defeat you," Emmett said.

Something unexpected happened, more and more Alexandria class ships appeared! They released their mobile suits in the air!

"The Federation must win!" Inou's voice rang throughout the Federation fleet!

"It looks like I'll be calling for a tactical retreat," Emmett's Doven Wolf pulled back.

"Maybe things are changing," Scion said.


	7. Battlefield of Hope

Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me.

Inou has arrived with a full fleet, which now outnumbers the Neo Zeon forces stationed at earth. Now the out come of this battle seems to be in their favor.

Chapter7: Battlefield of Hope

"General Inou?" Lu said in a questionable manner.

"Yes I am here with a full fleet. I got the Generals to move, but I have some bad news," he looked down at the ground, "We have to capture that weapon," he finished.

"What? We have to destroy that thing," Lu said.

"I know what they wanna do, they plan to use it against Axis," Scion said.

"I knew that was coming, shoot Axis is on a course for earth," Damon said.

"What if we destroy it?" Mia asked.

"Court Martial for us all," Inou sighed.

"This sucks," Soris said.

"Agent A, I thought you had the key," Inou said.

"They got it away from me," She replied.

"Then this isn't good," Inou said.

"I'm going out there! We can't give the Zeon time to regroup," Scion was already going to the hangar.

Emmett and his men were refueling for battle, "Why do you where a mask?" Aishia asked.

"To hide my families shame, we were once proud members of the Federation. When I was 10 my father defected to the Zeon, and fled to Delaz's fleet while he sent the rest of my family to Axis. There was some sort of conspiracy within the Federation," he started to remove his mask but stopped.

"He ended up defecting to the Federation again, but didn't bring us back he left us to rot in outer space, This mask symbolize my shame, and the hatred I hold for my father, to rid myself of such shame I will win this battle and live peacefully on earth," he said.

"Shame…" she said.

"My weakness also gives birth to my shame. I was too weak to overcome Haman… She made me her personal killing machine…" he clenched his fist recalling those he had slaughtered.

"Caldor is preparing to fire the nuclear cannon again," Canton said.

"Why are you telling us?" Aishia asked.

"He wants you two on the bridge for the big blast. This time we're moving it to the maximum," Canton said.

"Proud of your weapon I see," Emmett said.

"Coming from a man that hides behind his mask, I consider that a compliment," Canton smirked.

Caldor was waiting for them on the bridge.

"I'll be transferring over to the Endra for battle, Aishia and Dr. Canton I leave this to you, but first I want you to fire it at the Federation," Caldor said.

Canton activated the key, and pressed a series of buttons.

Federation soldiers could see the cannon charging! "Oh no!" It was too late hundreds of them were wiped out!

The blast hit near Inou's ship! The heat melted anything near the cannon!

Caldor let out a nasty laugh!

Damon and Scion escaped, but more of their comrades were unsuccessful. "We gotta destroy that weapon!" Damon stated.

"How? My beam weapon did nothing to it," Scion said.

"Don't tell me you're giving up?" Damon said.

"Giving up! What are you talking about! I never said I was quitting, but I don't know how to stop it!" Scion said.

"There has to be a way," Damon said.

"We won't die! We will win!" Scion said.

The enemy mobile suits went airborne, but they were few.

Emmett's Doven Wolf headed off the attack! "Warriors die like warriors! Men fight like men! Together my friends we will win!" He cried!

His faithful followers chanted "Warriors die like warriors! Men fight like men!"

Several suits passed him, but federation soldiers struck them!

"After today, the Federation won't selfishly hold the earth in their hands! Fall down before me!" he extended claws onto a couple of Hi-Zacks. The electrical surge caused them to burst!

Damon attacked him with his beam rifle! "I got a score to settle with you!" he shouted.

"Come on then! You won't make a difference!" The Doven Wolf grappled onto the GM II!

"Again with that trick!" Damon fired at the Doven wolf, but the other claw crushed his beam saber! "I can use beam sabers too!" Damon countered with his beam saber!

Again the free claw grabbed the attacking arm! "Now I have you!" Emmett smirked.

"What are you doing to me?" Damon struggled to get away, but those claws had too tight a grip!

The Doven Wolf's chest glowed as it prepared to fire it's chest cannon.

The Miska Gundam appeared firing at Emmett causing him to release his hold! "Get away from my friend!" Scion had arrived just in time!

"Hey wait! This guy got me last time! Stay out of this!" Damon cried!

"What are you crazy?" Scion knew that Damon wasn't able to fight some one with Emmett's skill.

"Go the cannon awaits you!" Damon ordered!

Canton was about to fire the cannon again, but a bullet burst through his head. His limp body fell to the ground in a pool of blood!

Aishia was standing behind him holding a gun.

"Miss Aishia what are you doing?" a soldier asked.

"You fool don't you idiots see? This weapon is merciless," She said.

"Colonel Caldor will return if it doesn't fire every twenty minutes," a soldier said.

"If you have something against it take it up now, but if you don't then leave and let me have control here," she pointed her gun at the clueless soldiers.

Scion headed toward the nuclear cannon, but dozens of Neo Zeon soldiers intercepted him!

Damon fought with Emmett, but he was unable to land a hit on his opponent! "This looks bad!" he said.

The Doven Wolf caught on to the GM! The free claw held a beam saber and went in for the attack! The weapon sliced off the right arm!

"You should have let your friend fight me instead," Emmett said.

"I still got an arm!" Damon's GM punched the Doven wolf sending it backwards!

"Lucky punch, but this is where it ends!" The claw came back, and stabbed the GM through the back!

"Ahhhhh! You won't get me!" Damon rushed into the Doven wolf at max speed generating a large explosion on contact!

Scion stopped in mid battle!

The battered GM came out of the explosion shooting it's vulcans! "I ain't dead!" Damon was hurt badly! He bled heavily from within his mobile suit.

"Stop fighting!" Scion's face appeared in the cockpit, but he was being ignored! Damon continued attacking!

"I'll put you out of your misery!" the both of the Doven wolf's claws captured the GM in their grasp. The chest cannon let loose a blast that engulfed the GM eradicating it like it was nothing!

"Damon!" Scion cried for his friend!

"I know you are sad, but I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world!" Emmett's Doven Wolf began the attack on his true nemesis!

Miska Gundam withstood the attack!

"You killed Damon!" he went berserk sending out all the missiles he could! The Doven Wolf's laser shot a few of them, but couldn't escape the overall explosions!

"You can't avenge your friend if you are mad!" Emmett let loose his claws. They caught on. The Miska Gundam was still able to move!

"You will not live in peace on this earth if Neo Zeon have their way!" Scion cried!

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"I have dreams…No I have nightmares about the horrors Haman and the rest of the Zeon will send at the earth!" Scion was breathing heavily.

"Are you one of those?" Emmett pulled back still considering his enemy!

"Where are you going?" Scion pursued the Doven wolf!

Caldor watched the battle from his ship, "How are our forces performing?" he asked.

"Exceptionally well, but the Federation still has some life left," a soldier reported.

"That's to be expected, but why hasn't Canton fired the nuclear cannon?" Caldor asked.

"We aren't getting any response from the cannon," a soldier stated.

"What! Prepare my transport, I'll go over to investigate," he said.

"But sir it's much too dangerous with the enemy lurking this close," a soldier said.

"Do as I say," Caldor flashed his gun at them.

"Captain Lu, the enemies weapon is now in view prepare for an all out assault on the cannon move all ships near the cannon at once," Inou ordered.

"That's way too risky," Lu said.

"Sir this is the only chance we got!" Mia said.

"Very well move out, but charge our main weapons," Lu said.

Soris worked at a terminal to charge the weapons. "I hope this works," she said.

Emmett continued to run, _"how can I fight a Newtype?" he wondered._

"Where are you hiding?" Scion cried looking around.

A beam saber was hurled out of nowhere, but scion caught it! "He's attacking at a distance which makes it hard to feel him," he said.

Several lasers hit the Miska Gundam causing it to reel back!

The claws grappled onto the legs! "You're below me!" Scion tried to get away from the blast, none the less, the yellow beams hit hard!

"I'll have to use the sort of tactics!" the Doven Wolf rocketed toward the Miska Gundam with it's beam saber! "I'll end you here and now!"

"No!" Scion lit up with a yellow power forcing the Doven Wolf to loose control! It paused in it's place!

"What is this light?" Emmett saw people emerging from the light! They were holding onto the Doven Wolf!

"You're finished!" Scion jabbed into the Doven Wolf's chest!

"I'll take my suit with you!" The Zeon suit grappled onto the Gundam before exploding, but Emmett had escaped.

The wreckage of the Miska Gundam fell near the nuclear cannon! Scion got out of the cockpit before it exploded!

He saw Emmett still moving. "I'll follow you!" Scion was determined to get his man.

Aishia was planning to shutdown the massive cannon.

"How do I blow this thing up?" she wondered, but her thoughts were shattered as a bullet hit her in the back. She fell to her knees.

"Bravo, you managed to pull the veil over my eyes," Caldor stepped out of the shadows.

"Tell me what you really plan to do?" she said trying to get to her feet, but Caldor shot her in the right knee!

"Before I kill you I suppose I could tell you, but I want to know something of you. Are you a spy or are you defecting?" he asked.

"Neither…I just wanted to destroy this weapon," she said.

"I will use this weapon to destroy the earth, for it is the source of all wars and conflicts, with out the earth, Haman and the rest of outer space will be forced to accept their homes in space, now look as I fire once again!" he shouted!

The Nuclear cannon let loose another devastating blast it killed several!

"Oh no!" Lu's ship was grazed by the attack!

Many other ships were hit directly from the attack! The sky was filled with numerous explosions!

"Keep going for the Cannon! We'll abandon it!" Inou cried!

Emmett was running through the hall with Scion following! "Stop following me!" he shot at him!

A bullet grazed Scions shoulder, but that wasn't enough to stop him. "I'll quit running when I stop you!" Scion shot back!

Emmett cut a corner in time to avoid the attack!

They were exchanging flares of gunfire! With each bullet fired they were getting closer to their target.

"You know what's funny," Emmett shot down the hall.

"What ado you find funny?" Scion fired back!

"Though the Zeon have tried to escape it, gravity pulls their souls to the earth! Funny how they fight against it, but really want to live here!" Emmett stepped out and caught a bullet in the head!

The bullet shattered his mask!

He had thick black hair while his light brown eyes went well with his skin. "I thank you," he said.

"What?" Scion was taken aback.

"You have shattered my mask, and thus ended my shame," he uttered.

"You have a dark soul…I can't let you live," Scion pointed his gun at Emmett who was aiming his gun at him.

"I can't let you live either… Newtypes are dangerous…" Emmett said.

"The main weapon is about to fire… get out of the way. You aren't my real enemy, for now…" scion realized this.

"Very well," Emmett allowed him to pass, "Heed my words, this isn't over between us," he stated.

Caldor was about to fire again when Scion burst in! "Who are you?" Caldor pointed his gun at Scion.

"I can see what you desire in your heart and I won't let you have your way," Scion wasn't kidding.

"You are too late to stop me, the final is about to began, and either way I win," Caldor retained his arrogance.

"You haven't been fighting at all… your loyal men are out there dying, and you sacrificed so many of them by using this weapon you don't deserve to live!"

"Silence!" two loud gunshots rang out!

There was a long awkward silence.

Scion coughed up blood, while Caldor did the same thing. "Damn…" he fell back revealing the gunshot wound to the heart.

"Quickly…destroy the controls…" Aishia was laying on the ground bleeding from her gun shot wounds.

Scion pressed a series of buttons then shot the controls with the last of his ammo. He then activated it's self-destruct mechanism. "We have 5 minutes… I'll help you get out of here," Scion lifted Aishia on his shoulders.

Emmett hopped into a Zeon fighter. He was clutching his shoulder where Scion's bullet hit. Neo Zeon soldiers were running everywhere!

"I'm free to live on earth, but where will I go?" He blasted a hole in the side of the Endra and escaped.

Lu and the others were leaving on an old Salamis class ship while their ship collided with the cannon producing a massive explosion!

Emmett had rescued Scion and Aishia from the exploding ship, but they were engulfed by the intense smoke.

"Did Scion and Damon get out alright?" Mia wondered.

They saw a Zeon fighter escaping but didn't bother to follow.

They saw Scion standing in grassy field. "He's alive!" Lu cried.

"_Emmett I owe you," Scion thought._

Emmett flew him to safety.

Aishia was with Emmett; "We can both live on earth," said.

"We can live…" She said.

Their fighter disappeared over the hills.

Epilogue

Caldor was died that day along with his monstrous weapon.

Inou returned to Jaburo reporting the destruction of the weapon and his fleet. Lu and his crew defected to the A.E.U.G. where they would fight against the Neo Zeon forces in space. A few months later, the first Neo Zeon rebellion came to an end.

Emmett and Aishia disappeared somewhere on the earth with their location unknown, but that's what they wanted.

Scion remained with the Federation after receiving promotion to general. He honored Damon by promoting him Captain. He decided he would fight the Federation's corruptness from the inside. This fight would go on for the rest of his career.

The End.


End file.
